Raven and her new home
by Raven Minor
Summary: Raven has just ran away from home, knowing that her parents have just died from a car accident. Will she live under the same roof as Shigure and the others? Does she fall for the very handsome Kyo? Does Yuki and Tohru finally get together? R&R please!
1. Prologue

-Prologue

I ran from my house, tears staining my face. I ran as fast as could so I could escape my problems. "What am I going to do?" I asked myself as the rain stung my face that ran against it. I came up to a long dirt road. I walked down it, thinking it was a nature trail. I decided to break off the trail.

I walked into a small clearing, "Here" I said calmly, intending to stay here until something better came along. I pitched the tent that was on my back and climbed in, setting up my blankets as well. I laid down and slept, crying hot tears and asking myself, "What am I going to do?"


	2. Chapter 1

**-Chapter 1**

I woke up in my small tent, yawning loudly. I got up and dressed for school. As I climbed out, I saw the beautiful clearing. "I wish I could live here forever." I said looking around me. I grabbed my backpack and locked my tent, hoping I could find my way back.

I got onto the main path and started walking. My skirt swayed in the wind. I sighed as I turned onto the sidewalk. I then heard voices from behind me. I peeped around and saw three people. Two very handsome boys about my age, one with grey hair and purple eyes and the other with orange hair and red eyes. The girl with them had long brown hair with bright blue eyes. _How lucky she is._ I thought.

I tried to ignore them. "Oh, that would be a wonderful idea, Yuki!" the girl said. Before I knew it, the girl was by my side. "Hello, my name is Tohru Honda! Are you new to the area?" she asked excitedly. I smiled a small grin.

"Yes." I said calmly, even though I had only been here for a couple days. She was so excited that she could not see where she was going and I stopped her before she hit the telephone pole in front of her. "You may want to watch where you are going." I said in a dark and velvety voice. "It was nice meeting you but, I must hurry now." I then ran down the sidewalk in a speed of light. Tohru gaped at me. I smirked as I turned into a corner, sensing the danger.

I quickly changed into my uniform, a blue cloak and black leotard with long sleeves. I teleported into the middle of the street, hoping my opponent would show up. He came running down the street in a black outfit with a big light bulb on his chest. He planned on robbing the bank car nearby. I sighed and jumped into the air, knowing this would be over in a few seconds. "Azarath, Metrion-!" I was cut off. Dr. Light blasted me down.

"Try using shorter magic words." He said. I rubbed my head and thought _Tougher than he looks._ I looked at the nearby motorcycle and focused on it with my mind. My black energy surrounded it and flew it at my enemy. I let go of the energy as it hit him. But, he only blasted back at me, throwing me down onto my hands and knees. I felt fury coming in me. I could see Tohru and her friends standing on the sidewalk, watching.

"Get up!" the orange haired boy yelled at me. "Beat his light ass!" I nodded.

"Don't come any closer." I said darkly at light with my back toward him.

"What's the matter? Afraid of the light?" he asked. I then whirled around when he got close enough. My eyes glowed red with anger. I grew taller, my cloak spreading out at the bottom. Dark magic tentacles came out of the bottom and grabbed Light's legs. "Noo!" he yelled and screamed. I could see Tohru shuddering.

"What's the matter? Afraid of the Dark?" my voice said to light in a creepy voice that was demon like. Tohru closed her eyes at the horrible sight.

"Stop!" she yelled at me. "Stop it!" I snapped back to reality, realizing the horror I was creating. My body shrunk to normal size and my eyes stopped glowing and went violet again. Tohru ran over to Dr. Light who was all balled up and muttering to himself. I ran before they questioned me.

I went back into the alley and changed back into my school uniform. I then ran out and down the road so I could get to school. I saw the police taking Dr. Light away. I sighed knowing something was wrong. I needed to meditate tonight.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As I walked to lunch, I went through the events of my morning for the one millionth time today. I touched my forehead to ease my headache. "I think I will meditate during lunch." I murmured silently as other students passed me, looking at me a bit strangely like they have never seen me. I ignored it, knowing I looked weird with me looking so pale.

As I approached the lunch room, I saw a huge line and decided to skip eating. I sighed and then saw Tohru waving me down. "Dang I looked so I have to go over there." I murmured. I approached the table, seeing the orange haired boy and the one name Yuki. There was also another boy with white and black hair and a boy who was in a girls uniform. I shivered at the site. I also saw two girls. One with blond hair and one with black hair. She looked as Goth as you probably could get.

"Hey!" Tohru said happily. "It is so good to see you!" she was excited and her face was lit brightly. "Oh! I almost forgot! This is Yuki Sohma," she pointed to the gray haired boy. "Kyo Sohma," then she pointed to the orange haired boy, he tried to smile. "Hatsuharu Sohma," the white and black haired boy looked up at me and smiled. "Momiji Sohma," the creepy cross dresser jumped up as his name was said. "Outani or you can just call her Ou," the blond nodded. "And last but not least, Hanajima" The Goth looked at me intently. I tried to smile through my painful headache.

"Hi." I said shyly wincing at my headache. "My name is Raven." I hesitated. "Raven Roth." I winced at my pain again hoping nobody was noticing and I tried to think of way to get out of here.

"Hey!" Kyo spoke up. "You look really pale. You feeling ok?" he asked. I shook my head no. "Want me to take you to the nurse?" I nodded as I picked my bag up and held my hands on my head, trying to erase the pain from my head, fighting back my evil that came out during my fight with Light.

"Ooh!!" Momiji jumped up and down. "Kyo likes Raven!" Kyo grew angry and shoved Momiji aside. I tugged on Kyo's shirt.

"I'm going to be sick if we do not hurry." I said and then covered my mouth. He turned around and grabbed my hand, rushing us to the nurse. I looked back at the table, everyone looked concerned, especially Tohru. I tried to give them good thoughts but my mind was too troubled to do so.

We got to the nurse and ran past her desk, letting go of Kyo's hand. I ran into her bathroom and slammed the door. I saw the toilet and flipped the lid up. I puked my guts up. Or at least it felt like it. "What is this happening to me?" I asked myself after I was done. I got up and washed my mouth out many times and levitated myself and meditated for ten minutes. Enough to get me through the rest of the day. I walked out of the bathroom holding my stomach a bit. "You ok?" Kyo asked not looking at me. "You made me look like a fool a bit." Kyo seemed tough sounding and did not't look at me.

"Come on." I said ashamed a bit. "We better get to class."

"I'll walk you." Kyo said. "We have same class next." I nodded remembering the orange hair in most of my classes.

"Kyo, we have all of our classes together." I said to him jokingly. He smiled taking the joke and my hand.

As we came out of English, Kyo laughed at how Ou made fun of the teacher a bit. I only giggled a little, not liking to laugh a whole lot. We got to my locker and I switched the books in my bag for my next two classes. Kyo was still talking about the class when we saw Tohru come up to us with Yuki.

"Oh! Raven? You are well?" I only nodded, knowing my quick meditation paid off. I was thinking of leaving school early but, since Tohru was so happy I decided to stay. Kyo left Tohru and I alone and she and I walked to the last class of the day, and on our way I said "Hey can you tell the teacher I had to go to the nurse?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" asked Tohru.

"Oh, I don't really feel like Science today." I said and walked off into the direction of a small sitting area. I waved to her behind me and I sensed her wave back. I sat on the bench waiting for the next forty-five minutes to end. I then looked around. No one but me.

I quickly crossed my legs, letting my skirt drape over them. I then started to chant "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthous." I repeated many times letting the energy run threw me.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As I chanted, I realized I needed this more than the knowledge of Science class. I then stopped chanting and levitating, landing hard on the bench. Someone had come nearby, someone I knew. I had been meditating for thirty minutes now and I had plenty of control now, but, there was no way I was going to Science. "Who's there?" I asked with my eyes still closed, the sense grew stronger.

"Just a friend." said a voice. I could hear his voice, semi-velvety and smooth. "You ok? You have been acting weird." He said.

I opened my eyes to see Kyo sitting beside me. "I'm fine." I said turning to face him. "I just needed a brake." He nodded as I spoke.

"I understand." Kyo said smiling a little. "So, why did you move here?" he asked. I realized that I had recently moved here and had totally forgotten.

"My foster mom decided to re-marry and he happened to live here in Japan." I said speaking fast so I could get off the subject fast.

"Ah, what street are you living on?" he asked curiously.

I froze, knowing I couldn't go on with this conversation any longer. "Uh," I said uncomfortably. "Hey, isn't ninth period almost over?" I asked trying to hurry. I got up fast, grabbing my backpack. I didn't see Kyo get up as well and I ran into him. There was a cloud of smoke and he disappeared. I fell to the ground. "Kyo!" I almost screamed, being terrified. I looked around. I saw beneath me, his school uniform in a pile. I then heard a meow and a an orange cat came out from under the bench.

I then heard a sigh from behind me. I looked around and saw Yuki and Tohru standing there. "He disappeared." I said astatically. I picked up the uniform and handed it to Tohru. I also picked up the cat, seeing that he was lost.

"Stupid cat." I heard Yuki mutter. The cat hissed at him and I could see that he was angry. "Let's go home." I said to the cat, smiling.

We walked up to the corner where I planned to turn onto my little road. I saw Tohru and Yuki follow me. _They must live farther up the road. _I thought to myself. I pet the cat gently and chuckled at his cute little purr. As I walked farther away from Tohru and Yuki, I mutter to the cat "You know you look a lot like my friend, Kyo." I pondered for a minute. "I don't think he would mind if I named you that don't you think?" I asked my newly found pet. The cat meowed a little in agreement. I smiled a bit a him, holding him up a bit. As I approached the tent, my new home, I said good-bye to Yuki and Tohru.

"Here." Tohru said. "You might want these. He might turn up." Tohru handed Kyo's uniform to me. Yuki nodded in agreement. I took the clothing and waved good-bye to my friends, walking into the bushes. I then saw my tent.

I sighed and said "Here it is, Kyo. Our home, well hopefully it's temporary." I smiled happily and set my new cat down so he could adapt. I slipped into my tent and zipped it up, changing into jeans and a black tank top with sneakers. I appeared from the tent again, setting Kyo's clothing aside. "So, what do you want to do?" I asked the orange cat. He yawned and lay down. I lay down on my back with him beside me. I looked up at the sky and said "Hmm….no hurt in telling you about me right?" The cat yawned and looked up at me as if to say "Yeah, I'm going to be living with you right?"

I smiled and started. "Well, I have lived with my foster mother for as long as I could remember. I don't even remember the orphanage I was living in before she took me in. Anyway, we lived in a small apartment in Jump City, California. I was there until I was sixteen, or what I am today. During my life, I realized I have some strange abilities that no one else has." I paused thinking if I should be sharing this secret with a mere cat. I looked around to see if anyone was watching. "I found that I could fly and levitate. I also had the ability to use dark magic and telekinesis. It was difficult for me and my mother. When I told her, she didn't do a thing but, start laughing and hugging me. She liked that I was strange. I then found that I had an evil side that could burst out at any second. I then started to buy magic books and everything to help me learn more about my strange ways. I found I could control my evil by meditating." I sighed, thinking of how Kyo interrupted me earlier. I looked at the cat; he looked very intrigued by the subject I was speaking of. "Soon later, I was saving people from accidents and everything. Then it happened. My mom finally found a man. He was from Japan and owned a house here. They fell in love and I liked him as well. He suited my mother. They soon got married and we moved to his house. I then started to go to school here and everything was going well for us. I thought nothing could happen to us." My cat looked at me sadly.

I stroked the cats head and he purred liking my story. "But, then something did happen." I continued. "I came home one day and the police were there. I was in a panic. They told me that my mom and step father were dead. They were in a horrible car crash." A tear rolled down my cheek. "I then ran up to my room, grabbing all my things, stuffing them into bags and taking my tent. I ran in the rain and ended up here." I stopped crying silently. The cat pressed his head on my arm. "Hey it's ok, the next day, or today, I made wonderful friends. Although, I do feel guilty for not telling them what happened to me." I sat up and climbed into my tent real quick. "I'll be right back." I said and zipped the tent closed. I lay on the pillow and cried a bit.

I then heard a poof outside my tent. I looked at the door, seeing a faint orange smoke outside. I opened the tent and saw smoke surrounding my friend, Kyo. I screamed and turned around. "Can I have my cloths?" he asked and I threw the uniform at him, shielding my eyes. "I guess I have a secret to tell you." He said as he dressed quickly. "I'm done. You can turn around now."

I looked around and saw Kyo dressed again. "You- You were the cat?" I stuttered out of my mouth. He nodded and looked at me.

"Yeah, I have something to tell you, but, you need to come with me first." He said and held out his hand. I took it and he pulled me out of the tent. He dragged me behind him, down the trail.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

We arrived at a house, I noticed it was very Japanese styled and not like the ones back in Jump City. Kyo led me to the front door, opening it and removing his shoes. I did the same, recognizing their customs. "Shigure!" Kyo called.

"Hey! Guys the stupid cat is home again!" a voice called from a room. I frowned at the rudeness. I looked at Kyo who looked annoyed with the name calling. I followed Kyo into what looked like a dining room. There were no chairs but pillows and a short table. A man in a traditional robe walked in from a kitchen and Tohru and Yuki came from behind me. I was startled and moved aside for them. "Oh and who is this Kyo? Another girl?" Kyo frowned at him and punched him angrily.

"Don't talk about her like that!" he nearly shouted. I kept to myself and stood behind Kyo cautiously.

"I'm sorry, miss. I haven't properly introduced myself." The man said to me. "I am Shigure Sohma. May I ask who you are?"

"I am Raven Roth." I said and held out my hand for him to shake. Everyone stared at me strangely. "Oh sorry, we shake hands in America." I finally realized and bowed to Shigure. He smiled and held out his hand and we greeted in the American way.

We all then sat down at the table, Tohru went into the kitchen to get snacks. "Oh, let me help you." I said getting up to help her.

"Oh no, I am fine." she said to me but, I insisted. I walked into the kitchen with her and got out a plate for her.

"So, what are we making?" I asked not familiar much with Japanese foods.

"Rice balls." she said smiling. I smiled and rolled the rice with her, following her moves.

"You know, thanks for giving me Kyo's clothing, it was quite useful."

"Oh you know?" she asked. I nodded a little.

"I don't quite understand it yet but, I wish to learn." I said. "I also feel I need to tell you all my secret as well because I as well am not as I appear." I finished rolling the last rice bowl and my eyes lit up white. Tohru gasped as my hand glowed black and levitated the plate of snacks.

"Oh my God." Tohru said loudly.

"What is it?" asked Yuki from the other room. I walked behind my magic and walked into the dining room. Shigure gasped and dropped his book. Yuki nearly fainted and Tohru still had her mouth gaped wide open. But, Kyo only sat there and stared at me. I levitated the food onto the table and let my energy go and flow back inside me.

"Enjoy." I said and sat next to Kyo casually.

"You just levitated a plate of food!" Tohru explained. "How can you just sit there and not explain to us what you are!" she was waving her hands all over the place and in shock.

"I was getting there." I said as I ate one of the rice balls. "These are very good by the way, now sit down so I may talk." she did so after thanking me for the compliments. I stood up and walked to the sliding door behind Shigure. I looked out the clear door and began to speak. "The powers you have just seen were only just a minority of what I can truly do. I not only can use telekinesis but, I can also use what you may call a series of dark magic's with only three words that mean something important to me. I can also fly and or levitate myself." I turned around and faced my friends walking around to the other end of the table.

"Yes, but, how does this explain what you are?" asked Yuki aching for the knowledge.

"Still getting there." I said and continued. "My powers are strange and I do not know where I inherited them from. I suppose my true parents. I think they were from another dimension or something but, that is another story. Here's the summery. My foster mother raised me on her own up until she married a man and we moved here. They recently died in a terrible car crash and I am pretty much on my own." I then sensed something dangerous coming this way. I ran out of the dining room, and slipped on my shoes, running out the door.

"Raven!" Kyo shouted and ran after me. I kept running and then stopped suddenly seeing what was in front of me. Kyo appeared behind me soon after I stopped. I looked at my enemy from Jump City.

She stared at me with her bright pink eyes. "Well, well, well." She said. "Look what we have here." Her pink hair draped on her shoulders, hiding the top of her small black dress. I frowned knowing it would be long before I beat her.

"I didn't expect to see you here either, Jinx." I said folding my arms over my chest. I sensed behind me that Yuki, Tohru and Shigure had joined Kyo. "What do you want anyway?" I asked toughly.

"Oh nothing, just a little payback." Her eyes then lit up pink and ground beneath Kyo and I started to tremble. I pushed him out of the way and hovered above the crack she just made. My eyes then went white and my hand glowed black.

I jumped into the air, and shouted "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthous!" energy flowed out of me like an escaping prisoner. The black magic attacked Jinx and threw her to the ground. I then flew down after her and kicked her in the face, bouncing off of her and landing softly on the ground. Jinx got up and blood was streaming from her lip and her head.

"Is that the best you got?" she asked and threw a pink bolt at me. I put up my hands and made a black shield.

"No." I said calmly and ran toward her and started to punch her, using the moves I learned from a karate master in Jump City. She then caught me off guard and hit me hard in the face, blowing me back, landing on my side in front of Shigure. I laughed and got up feeling the new coming bruise on my cheek. "You know you're just going to get your ass kicked again?" I asked her and my eyes glowed red. I was letting my evil take over just a little. A dark voice replaced my velvety one.

"Yes, but, I have realized you have many weaknesses." She said as she came towards. She then grabbed Kyo by the collar of his shirt. "Like this!" she said evilly.

That was when she really went far. "Kyo!" my dark voice shouted. But, I was surprised went he kicked her in the chest and twisted her arm, landing on the ground perfectly. "What weakness did you say I had?" I asked her darkly.

She winced at the pain. "I will find it, Raven." She then knocked Kyo off of her and ran from the scene. I tried to pull my dark side back in but, it would not come back into it's cage.

"Aren't you going to go after her?" Tohru asked from behind me.

I growled and said "No, but, I have to go!" I then ran off, away from my friends so I could not hurt them.


	6. Chapter 5

-1**Chapter 5**

Kyo only looked at Shigure and the others. "Should I go after her?" he asked. Shigure nodded and Kyo ran towards Raven. But, Tohru grabbed his sleeve.

"Let us come help you." She said to him. Kyo only could nod at Tohru, letting the rat boy join as well. He was growing onto Raven and couldn't help but care for her. After her opening up to him in woods while he was a cat, he really felt what she was telling him.

They followed the foot prints Raven left behind. "We shouldn't have introduced ourselves." Kyo said angrily even though he really didn't mean it. "She saw me as a cat and now the secret has to be kept again."

"But she shared a secret as well." Yuki said. "She didn't want anyone to know what she really was. So really in return we are keeping her secret as well." Kyo nodded and the good in that. "I mean it would be pointless to erase her memory because we would still know her secret." Kyo only nodded again and for once didn't want to beat Yuki.

"I hope Raven is all right." Tohru exclaimed after a moment of silence.

"I wonder what the whole thing with that girl Jinx was." Kyo said pondering it even since Jinx ran off. "Raven seems to have an evil side and that's what she was using. Maybe she cannot control it very well and that was why she flared out at Light this mourning and the same with Jinx this after noon."

"How do you know she was the one who fought Dr. Light this mourning?" Tohru asked.

"I could see it in her eyes." Kyo answered very smartly.

"Wow. First time you seem to be smart, stupid cat." Yuki said. Kyo was now angry and threw himself at Yuki. "You know Kyo, Raven seems to control her angry side more than you, maybe you should do what she does." Yuki was being a smart ass and Kyo knew it and did not like it. They then came to a fork in the trail. "Which way?" asked Yuki.

Kyo could not see the foot prints anymore and said "Let's split up. You two go that way and I'll go the other." Kyo was frustrated that his new friend had run off like this.

He arrived in a clearing sometime later. A stream was running threw it and there on a large rock, sat Raven, holding her head between her knees. He was a bit scarce of her and didn't wish to frighten her. He began to approach the girl on the rock.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I sat on a rock in a clearing, holding my head between my knees. I could hear the rustling of trees and grass behind me with the flow of the stream. I cried out my eyes. I couldn't get my evil to leave. "Go away." I murmured to myself. I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I looked up and at the hand. I saw the black and white beads on the wrist and knew who it was.

"Hey," Kyo said to me. "I've been looking for you." I looked at his face, my eyes still red from evil. I was lucky not all of my demon side was out otherwise I would have another set of eyes that were red.

"Kyo." I whispered in my normal voice. "I didn't want to hurt you." I could tell it was starting to wear down since my normal voice was coming back.

"Rae." He said to me. "I'm not afraid of you."

"You should." I whispered. "I didn't tell the complete truth when you were a cat and I didn't tell the truth again when you brought me to Shigure's home." I was in shame and I couldn't look at Kyo now.

"Then tell me now." He said.

"Well, you know how I said I was raised by my foster mother?" he nodded. "Well I wasn't raised by her exactly. I was born from a demon and a human. When my mother found she was going to have me, she fled to another dimension for safety. The place was called Azarath. When I was born, the ruler took me in and cared for me because of my powers that I inherited from my father. The monks protected me and taught me to meditate and use my powers for good. They knew I would do something horrible and they couldn't stop it." I paused at the thought. "When I turned eight, I had completed my training and I fled from Azarath knowing I would just end up destroying it eventually. I came to earth not knowing what to expect. I starved on the streets and wandered them endlessly until an orphanage found me and took me in. Within the week I was adopted and my new mother took care of me."

"Wow." He said. I looked at his face, seeing the surprise. "Daughter of a demon?" I nodded ashamed that I had been born.

"Everything else was true from there forward, except for me not knowing where my powers came from." I paused again. "Oh and I do have to more special powers that I did not mention."

"What are they?" he asked.

"I can heal myself and others. It's more like taking pain away and disposing of it. I also have empathy which gives me intellectual identification with or vicarious experiencing of the feelings, thoughts, or attitudes of another." Kyo blinked. "So, do you want to explain why you turned into a cat this mourning?" I asked him.

"Well it's more like a curse than a power." He said quietly. He stared out at the meadow and started "It's a Sohma curse. We were all born in a year of an animal from the Chinese zodiac. The curse makes us turn into the animal spirit that is in us. We turn into our animal if we are under a great deal of stress or are hugged by the opposite sex. I was born in the year of the cat and therefore I turned into an orange cat because you hugged me." I looked at him not as astonished as he was to me but, just enough to make him chuckled. He pushed my gaped mouth closed and said "You probably have the worse end of the stick. Now let's go home or do you need to burn of a little more steam." I had forgotten that my evil side had gone away and my eyes were no longer red.

"Where is home?" I asked. "My tent?" he shook his head.

"Shigure has known of your little camp out and has gathered your stuff with Hatori." I nodded and jumped off the rock. "Let's go." He said.


	8. Chapter 7

-1**Chapter 7**

As we approached the house, I took a deep breath, knowing I would soon be living with a bunch of guys and only one girl. _At least she is here._ I thought and kept walking beside Kyo. I took my shoes off at the door and stepped in. "Shigure!" Kyo yelled. "I found her!"

"Great! Yuki and Tohru are back too. Oh, and we have a few guests! Come into the living room!" Kyo sighed and I could see on his face that it was probably someone he didn't like. As we walked into the room, I saw Shigure sitting on the couch. Hatsuharu and Momiji were there too. A man with black hair also sat on the sofa. There was also a man with long silvery hair hanging on Yuki.

"Hi Raven! Are you ok?!" Momiji jumped up and down in front of me. I nodded slowly wondering if I should say yes or no. "Oh good!" he almost shouted. "So, you now know our secret?" he jumped up and down excitedly. "Do you want to know what animal I am?" I shook my head.

"It's ok, Momiji. I would rather be surprised later."

"Oh ok." He bowed his head in sadness.

"We told them all about your secret too. So, it's a win-win concept." Shigure said to me. "Oh this is Hatori and Ayame." He said pointing to the man on the sofa and the one over Yuki. Ayame heard his name and then came over to Shigure.

"Ah, another young lady to live in this house?" he asked Shigure nodded.

"Wait," I said confused a little. "I didn't really agree to this, you know." My hand suddenly glowed black in Kyo's hand. He jumped free and held his hand between his knees. "Oh sorry, I try not to do that." I felt bad for hurting Kyo and made my hand glow a purple. "Let me see your hand." I said reaching out for it with my other. He gave it to me and I put the glowing hand on it. "Feel better?" I asked as I drained the pain from his slightly burning hand. He nodded. I winced as I took the pain.

Hatori chuckled. "I guess you won't need me with her here." He said pointing to me healing Kyo's hand.

"I can't really heal him." I said suddenly. "It's more like I am taking away the pain and giving it to myself. It's more complicated than it looks." My hand then stopped glowing and I dropped his hand and put mine on my temples. "I now have to get rid of the pain myself. Man, I didn't know my powers could hurt this much. Excuse me, I must meditate." I turned and walked out of the living room and out the back door to the yard, still holding my temples. I crossed my legs and floated in the air. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthous." I repeated many times and sensing the people in the living room watching me from a window.

I did this feeling the pain I took from Kyo leaving me quickly. I chuckled to myself. Someone was behind me. I stopped chanting and turned my body around, facing the person in front of me. I opened my eyes and leaned my head on my hand which was propped on my levitating knee. I saw Hatsuharu in front of me.

"Do you always do this when your bad side is out or when you heal someone?" I nodded at his question. "Can you teach me?"

"Why?" I asked.

"I am the cow of the zodiac and I have a dark side as well. When someone makes me angry, I snap into black Haru. I would like to be able to control it." I nodded.

"Cross your legs like mine and let your body relax." He so and I said "Good,"

"Do I chant what you say or something else?" I pondered this.

"Try what I say. The words are Azarath, Metrion and Zinthous." He did so with his eyes closed. "Now just let it all go, don't think of anything but the energy you wish to control." I could tell he was doing his best.

"It's working." He said in between a chant. He stopped chanting and opened his eyes. "Thank you, Raven." I nodded. "You don't have to call me Hatsuharu. Just Haru, please." I nodded in agreement, thinking of how much easier it will be to remember his name. "So, how can I repay you?" he asked.

I sighed. "There is no way to repay me but to just meditate once a day for at least fifteen minutes." He nodded liking the favor.

"I will." I then stopped hovering and landed softly on the ground. I walked back into the house to find Tohru making dinner.

"Let me help." I said to her and stirred the spoon in the pot with my mind.

"We are amazed by your powers, Raven." She said to me. I nodded knowing how nice they sometimes were.

I turned off the stove and drained the noodles from the pot. I divided the food evenly and helped Tohru top them. We served everyone and ate in silence. Eventually everyone left, thanking for dinner and meeting me. I got up from the table and cleared it, tossing the dishes into the dish washer and starting it. I turned to leave the house to my tent. I was startled and bumped into Kyo.

"Where are you going?" he asked folding his arms over his chest.

"Oh my God." I said catching my breath. "You scared me. Um, I was going to go back to my tent." I shook his head.

"No, you are not." he said turning me around and lead me upstairs to a door. He opened it and lead me inside. "This is your room." he said. "All of your things are here, please live here. Where else is there to go?" he asked.

"Azarath." I muttered to myself. Kyo looked at me as I stared at the floor. "I don't know." I said to him finally. He nodded and left the room.

"Goodnight." He said and shut the door. I muttered the same back to him but, I was sure he couldn't hear me. I looked at my new home and started to arrange my books on the shelves and blowing up my air mattress. After I had laid my clothing in the closet and finished making my bed, I changed into my black tank top and pajama bottoms with white polka dots.

As I climbed into bed, I thought _Thank you, God. Thank you for my new home and my very kind friends._ "I should paint in here, tomorrow is Saturday anyway." I said to myself as I fell into a deep sleep.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I woke up early and bright. The light was shining into my window. I groaned not wanting to wake up, unfortunately once I wake up I cannot go back to sleep. I mumbled to myself as I walked down the stairs to the dining room, smelling some kind of breakfast food. I inhaled deeply and smelled the good smell of bacon. "Wait a minute they don't eat bacon and eggs in Japan!!" I whispered to myself. As I entered the dining room, I saw Shigure and Yuki eating at the table.

Shigure whistled at me when he saw me and said "Good mourning. Nice pajamas." Yuki hit him on the back of the head.

"You pervert." He hissed at him and continued to eat. I looked down at myself, noticing my shirt a little loose and my pants as well. I tightened the pull string quickly and made my shirt more on me than it was when I came down.

"Better?" I asked.

Shigure smirked and said "It was fine earlier." Yuki hit him again. I blushed and Tohru came into the room holding a tray of food.

"Oh Raven, you're up! I made you some breakfast; I was going to bring it up to you. I made you American food just in case you didn't like ours." I smiled nodding to her kindness. She set down the tray and said "Oh what would you like to drink? We have milk, orange juice, hot chocolate, coffee…." She kept going on with the list.

I finally interrupted her and said "Do you have herbal tea?" I asked not feeling that hungry. She nodded and ran into the kitchen. I could hear her bustling about. "I hope I am not too much of your time?" I asked as I sat down to at least try Tohru's breakfast.

"No Raven, you're fine. We are actually glad you can stay instead of in that tent. It is very improper for a lady." Shigure said looking up from his paper. I began to eat some of the eggs.

"I would like to pay for my stay." I said to him once I swallowed.

"Well, Tohru is already paying by cleaning and cooking. You could protect the house from any monsters or such. Or you could just help Tohru, she does have a lot on her hands."

"That would be fine; I have a feeling Jinx is going to be back and after me. She is pretty much my arch enemy if you want to call her that."

"Really?" asked Yuki. I nodded.

"She has always had a grudge against me. I never knew why. Maybe it was because I can beat her so easily or maybe it is because she wants payback for me flirting with her boyfriend, the kid flash." Shigure and Yuki only stared at me like I would never do such a thing. "What? I can't flirt?" I asked as Tohru set my tea in front of me. "Thank you." I said as I got up with the tea in hand. "Now if you don't mind I have some work to do." I then walked out of the room, feeling their stares behind me. I smirked at my impression.

As I dressed in my room, I thought of a paint color. I put on jeans and a t-shirt. Covering my head with a black bandana, I thought _Maybe a blue?_ I slipped into my socks and grabbed my trench coat and my sneakers, intending to put them on outside. I went down the stairs, putting my jacket on quickly. I then put my shoes on at the door and grabbed my wallet and cell phone.

"I'm going!" I yelled at Shigure and the others.

"Where too?" They shouted back.

"To get some paint!" I then opened the door and saw Tohru come to the door from behind me.

"Must you go alone?" she asked. I nodded. "Well could you bring the shopping list with you? I need some things?" I nodded again and she gave me the list and some money. "Thank you."

"No problem." I said and exited the house. I looked down at the path as I walked. I then felt a hand on my shoulder and I whipped around to see Kyo before me.

"Where are you going?" he asked suspiciously.

"Shopping." I said holding up the list.

"I will go with you." He said smiling at me. I had never seen him so happy before. He had always been so mad looking in school.

"You're awfully happy today." I said after we had been silent for a while.

"Just happy to be alive I guess." He said. "So, do you do anything besides fight all the time and meditate?" I chuckled at how he asked the question.

"I read a lot." I said. "I also play the guitar and write my own music sometimes." I smiled and remembered my instrument. I had left it behind at the house. I was sad to leave it.

"Really?" he asked. "Write any good music?" I nodded.

"Yeah but, I left my guitar at my house; I didn't have enough room in my bags."

"We could get you a new one." He said smiling still.

"Cool, I would like that." I said to him.

We arrived at the store soon later. We grabbed a cart and started shop. "Hmmm….what does she need?" I whispered to myself as I opened Tohru's list.

_The list:_

_Leeks_

_Rice_

_Any American food that may interest Raven._

_Milk_

_Lettuce_

_Toilet paper_

_What else? _

_And Cheese_

o_Provolone_

o_Cheddar_

o_All American_

Kyo cringed in disgust at the first thing on the list. "What is she trying to kill me?" I laughed as I grabbed everything on the list. I then went to the paint department. "Painting your room?" he asked.

"Yup." I said as I looked at the colors. I picked up a dark blue tab of the paint. "This one is nice." I said and then picked up the black. "Hmmm….." I said thinking this through. _This will go great with the new bed spread I bought._ I took the blue and the black to the paint guy and asked for a small can of the black and a medium of the blue. Kyo only stood on the sidelines not saying a word. "What are you thinking?" I asked him while they mixed up my paint.

"I don't know." He said sulking about something.

"It's a girl isn't it?" I asked knowing the look about his face. He nodded a little. "So, what is wrong with her or what about her is on your mind?"

"Nothing is wrong with her." He said looking at me with kindness in his eyes. "I guess I was just thinking of how wonderful she is. Even if she is a little strange and that I had just met her. I was thinking of how beautiful she is and the way she smiles when I am with her. She's also smart and a little funny."

"She sounds great." I said trying to smile. I guess I couldn't help but think of how strange it was to listen to him telling me about another girl. _Am I falling for Kyo?_ I asked myself. _No._ I told myself. The man behind the counter handed me my paint and I took it, putting it in the cart. I threw some paint brushes in too and went to check out. We paid for Tohru's food and my paint and started on the road to home.

When we arrived, I gave Tohru her groceries and took my paint upstairs. Kyo helped me clean out most of my things and lay down a large sheet that we didn't care about. I opened the paint and poured some of it into the roller tray. And started to paint the wall I wanted blue. Kyo painted the borders and the window trims black for me. I was very happy to have the happy helper.

As I painted the wall blue, I said to Kyo "So, what does the girl that you like do?"

"She likes a lot of the same kind of things you do." He said smiling at me.

"And why do you not hang out with her?" I asked suspiciously. He shrugged.

"I spend time with her enough."

"Oh." I said and finished painting the wall and closed the blue paint, storing it in my closet. Kyo finished the black trim as I stood up from putting my paint away. "Thanks for the help." I said to him as we folded up the sheet and cleaned the brushes. We then moved all of my things back in. I fell backwards onto the bed, feeling the soft air beneath me. Kyo only looked at me. I sat up. "So, what's the girls name?" I had to ask the question was just dying to come out.

He then came to me and kneeled on his knees. "Raven Roth." He said to me. My mouth went agape but was closed again when he kissed me. I was blown out of my mind. He pulled me up off the bed, still in lip lock with me, and lightly rested his hands on my waist. I tried to remember he would transform and I lightly rested my arms on his shoulders. I then sensed someone coming down the hall and that my door was open. I pulled back from Kyo and said "I need to think." I then walked out onto the balcony from my room and released my bandana, letting my hair free. I then jumped from the house, landing softly on the ground. I looked back up to my window. Kyo only stood there, probably not knowing why I jumped. I turned away and then ran deep into the forest. I didn't know what to make of this.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter is either short or corny. Just tell me if you want me to change anything.**

**Chapter 9**

I kept running down the dirt path in the dank area of trees. Questions were flooding my brain. _Why did he kiss me? Why did I kiss him? Why do I feel like this? Why did I run away?_ As I came into a small clearing, I tried to find answers. _Do I love him? Am I embarrassed? He loves me?_ I only came up with more questions. "Arella." I whispered.

I walked up to the small stream and splashed my face with water. I then whispered "Hezberek Et Morine" I waved my hand over the water. It spurred and made a vision of my mother, Arella. "Mom?" I said into the water. She looked up and saw me in her mirror.

"Raven?" she asked. "What is wrong? Are you hurt?"

"Nothing, it's just my emotions are stirred and I don't know what to do."

"What happened?" she asked coming closer to the mirror.

I paused and then started. I told her how my whole day went. "And then he kissed me." I said finishing my explaining. "What do I do? I don't know if I even like him like that."

"I cannot answer this question but, did you kiss him back and let him kiss you?" I nodded in defeat. "Then you must like him enough to do that. Apologize for running off and tell him you feel the same way and everything will be fine." The water was fading the vision of my mother away and soon it trickled into nothing but what it was. "I love you, Raven." A soft voice said and I thought it was my mother but, when I turned around I saw Kyo holding out his hand.

"We really should stop meeting out here like this." He said and I took his hand. He wiped the tears on my face away and smiled. "It's ok I understand how you feel about this so I thought we should take this slow…."

I cut him off and kissed him like he had done to me. I pulled back gently. "I should be the one asking for forgiveness. I should not have run off like that and not face this, but, I couldn't help it. I guess I just never expected anyone to love me that much. Especially knowing what I am." He didn't react to my explanation but, only kissed me again. But, when he drew closer, a cloud of smoke appeared and there was a sound of a small exploding. Kyo turned into a cat.

"Aw Man I hate that." He said and sat angrily on the ground knowing he couldn't kiss me as a cat. I laughed and picked up his cloths. I then picked him up and held him. "I swear right when the good part comes, I have to turn into a cat. You're so lucky your powers don't do anything weird when you try to kiss someone." I rolled my eyes as he complained.

"Actually." I said. "You were lucky my emotions didn't go out of control." I looked at the path on which my feet trampled on. "I have to keep my emotions under control so that I don't hurt anyone. So, most of the time, I have to be calm. It was probably why I ran away from you earlier." He sighed.

"Well I'm not afraid of your powers or emotions or whatever other side effects you have." I smiled at him. We were in silence then for a few minutes. Kyo then jumped from my arms.

"What's wrong?" I asked him as he darted around a tree. I then saw the orange smoke and heard the explosion. "Oh." I said and turned around quickly throwing his clothing at him.

I then felt a hand on my shoulder and it turned me around slowly. "If kissing you means I have to turn into a cat then, it's fine with me." I smiled and he kissed me lightly. He then walked me home, safe and sound.


	11. Chapter 10

**A?N:** Sorry about the shortness of this chapter as well. I may be getting lazy.

**Chapter 10**

I woke up to Shigure banging on my door. "Raven! Wake up! We're going to the lake!" I moaned angrily as I climbed off my bed. I yanked open the door and saw Shigure standing there. My meanest face was emerging. My eyes glowed red when I looked at him. "Raven, you're up. We're going to the beach." He was frightened and I could tell.

"Shigure!" I yelled at him. "You are so going to die and it will not be of old age!" I was furious and I chased him down stairs. "Get back here!" I screamed as my hands started to glow black with the energy I had.

"Raven is angry run for your lives!" he screamed in the living room as I chased him around. I finally got a hold of him by the collar and yanked him backward. I then threw him to the ground and sat on him. Tohru giggled at our fighting. I saw Yuki smirk for the first time and Kyo only burst out laughing. I looked at them. "Why are you laughing?" My anger suddenly went away and my eyes were back to their normal deep green. "Aren't you worried if I hurt him?" I pointed to poor Shigure on the ground whom I was sitting on.

Kyo caught his breath "No."

"Did you think we care?" Yuki asked. I blushed. "He is rude, perverted and is very much of an asshole." Shigure looked up at him like he was begging for mercy.

I looked at Shigure and said "Fine I won't kill you, I'll just have to punish you by finding out what animal of the zodiac you are." I then leaned down and hugged Shigure. A poof of black smoke came about and later I found myself hugging a black dog. "Aw man, the dog! So that's why you always act like you're brainless." Yuki chuckled this time and Kyo just laughed a bit. "Oh well. If we're going to the lake then I'd better get dressed.

"Don't forget a bathing suit." Shigure called out from behind me. I whirled around and used my powers to fling a plastic chair at him. "Ouch." He mumbled from behind me.

"You deserve it." Kyo said in a non-sarcastic tone.

As I got dressed, I wondered why we were going to the lake. "Hurry up Raven!" called Shigure. "Hatori is here with the car!" I sighed and grabbed a bag with my swimsuit and other things such as books.

"Coming!" I yelled back down and ran down the stairs. I slipped into my shoes at the door and walked outside seeing a blue car in the driveway. I climbed in next to Kyo who put his arm around me. "I have to buckle." I whispered to him and he removed his arm sighing a bit. I clicked the seatbelt around me and nodded to Kyo who put his arm back on me. Shigure then climbed into the crammed car.

"Everyone settled?" he asked looked at the four of us piled on each other. Yuki and I were squeezed against the windows and Kyo and Tohru were in the middle trying to breath. "Ok then! On to the Lake, Hatori!" he said raising an arm to point to the sky. I grumbled as we pulled out of the driveway.


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: Ok i changed evil boy's discription and name so reread if you already have read it. R&R! Thanks!

-**Chapter 11**

Jinx sat on the sidewalk, thinking of where her enemy might be. _I can't go back. She is too strong._ She thought as her pink hair whirled in the wind. _I have to beat her. Raven is going to be defeated by me. I have to find her weakness._ A finger taped her shoulder. Jinx turned around to see a man standing there. "Can I help you?" Jinx grumbled out.

"No, but, I can help you." He said mysteriously. The strange man wore a torn cloak with armor underneath. As he pulled down his hood, Jinx saw long white hair that he had. "Raven is a unique person. She has not been defeated easily and it is hard to see her weak points but, maybe we can work together and take her down once and for all."

"Why do you want to get rid of her? I'm not trying to kill her, I just hold a grudge against her is all." Jinx said snickering back at the man. "Who are you anyways? And why do you want to demolish Raven?"

"I am Brother Blood." he said in a dark voice. "And that, my friend, is for me to know and you to find out." Blood then walked down the sidewalk. Jinx followed him closely, wishing to know what could happen next.


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: Ok i think i like this chapter. Ok all that really matters is what you think! R&R! i need to know!

-**Chapter 12**

I started to cheer up as we approached the Sohma lake house. Shigure came around and opened the door when the car finally came to halt. Kyo unbuckled me and I tumbled out onto the ground. "I think my body went numb." I said as Shigure only stared at me. "When we go home, I'm flying."

"Ok but, you're going to miss being squeezed in next to Kyo." I got up and dusted my pants off, ignoring his comment.

"Shigure, I'm going to kill you for making us come here." Kyo said shaking his condensed body free. "How long are we here anyway?"

"The whole fall brake." Shigure said as he fanned himself with his little paper fan and then walked into the house fast to lessen his chances of being beaten by Kyo.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Tohru as we caught up to him. "I could have packed all of our things."

"It's ok I had Hatori raid your rooms in the middle of the night." I then had as flash of imagining Hatori sneaking around my room. I shivered as I walked into the house. I tossed my stuff on the nearest chair and plopped down into it. Shigure came back from the kitchen and said "It looks like there are only two rooms. I thought there were more Hatori?"

"No." Hatori said calmly as he sat onto the sofa.

"Oh well I guess we will have to share rooms." Kyo then hit Shigure hard in the back of the head.

"What is the hell wrong with you? You pervert." Kyo said darkly. "Tohru and Raven will take one room and we will take the other. I hope you are ok with that?" Shigure shunned in fear and crotched so Kyo would not hit him again. He only nodded.

"Ok I'm going to go put my suit on." I said getting up and heading towards my room with my bag.

"Oh that is a splendid idea, Raven!" Tohru said excitedly. She raced after me with her bag as well.

I closed the door behind me when Tohru came in. As I stripped down to my underwear, I noticed Tohru happily taking out her suit. "You've got to be kidding." I said as I looked at her flowered suit with pink all over.

"What? Is there something wrong?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Just your suit is very young for a sixteen year old." She looked at her kid like suit. "Here." I said tossing her my extra suit. "Yuki will love you in this."

"But it's a bikini." She said stuttering a little. I nodded like she was stupid.

"Just put it on." I said as I slipped into my sleek black bikini. I then took out my black gym shorts and put them on over my bottom half. When I turned around I saw Tohru in the blue suit I gave her. "I told you that you would look hot." She frowned a little in the mirror. I sighed and then tossed her a pair of gym shorts too. "There happy now?" She smiled a little as she slipped into the shorts. I then brushed my hair and put my flip flops on and put a t-shirt over my top. I planned to surprise Kyo a little. I then grabbed my towel and waited for Tohru. She finished quickly and exited the room with me.

I heard Shigure whistle. It obviously wasn't me because of my t-shirt. Kyo was already ready and said "Come on. How long does it take to change?" I ignored his comment and dragged him outside. Tohru and Yuki only followed.

"Ok how long of a walk to the lake?" I asked. They shrugged as we walked along the trail. Soon we came to an opening of the path and found the lake. I smiled and flung my shirt off, tossing it to Kyo. He stared wide eyed as I ran off the end of the dock, flinging my flip-flops off as well and jumped into the lake. And as I swam up to the surface, I heard the splashing of others. Kyo came up from behind me and grabbed my leg, pulling me under. I opened my eyes under the water and saw Kyo doing the same. I smiled and then closed my eyes, feeling them burn a little. I went up to the surface and saw Kyo's head appear. I was breathing hard and my body ached a little. I shot up from the water and landed hard on the dock. I was breathing even harder now and it hurt to move. "Are you ok?" Kyo shouted.

I shook my head in fear. Writing then appeared on my body. "No." I breathed out as I saw a red s shape come on my wrist. My eyes widened and I then passed out.


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Ok is this the end? or do you want Raven to explain what Blood wanted? It's your decision in the reveiws! Tell me if you want more or not!

**Chapter 13**

As I woke up, I saw Hatori and Kyo looking over me. "He's coming for me." I whispered feeling an evil presence about. "He's coming, you have to stop him." I kept mumbling. Kyo had a worried look about him and kept trying to calm me down.

"Who's coming, Raven?" Hatori asked me in a hushed voice. I shook my head to both sides and looked at the wall with wide eyes.

"My deepest nightmare. The horror that haunted me from birth." I whispered in a dark voice. A tear rolled down my cheek. "He is evil beyond all compare. I do not speak his name." I then closed my eyes and calmed myself. "Now, please, can I be alone?" I asked. I heard the fading footsteps of Hatori and Kyo and the closing of the door.

My eyes flung open again and I climbed out of the bed. I was still in my suit. I needed a new outfit so my enemy wouldn't recognize me when I tracked him down. I thought hard and came up with it. I took out my blue cloak and removed the red and gold button, replacing it with a silver one containing a red stone. I then tied my long black hair back, letting most of it hang in the back. I then pulled a paintbrush out of my bag. "Perfect." I whispered. I painted on the wall what I thought for a new disguise. A sleeveless shirt appeared on the wall. It had a v-neck and silver swirls on it. I smiled as I painted the pants which were deep black and had a piece of black cloth that flared hanging from leg of the pants. I then made the tall knee high boots which had buckles all over. I then moved back up to the arms and made a pair of gloves that came up to my forearms and stopped at my knuckles. I painted buckles on those as well and a silver bracelet on each to match the button on my cloak. I then tossed the paintbrush aside being finished with my work.

I sighed and then stepped into the painting, coming out of it with the new outfit I created on me. I then put my cloak on and took out a red diamond from my bag, placing it onto my forehead. I then put on dangling red earrings and a long red pendent. I tested my powers by levitating my bag. "Time to kick some ass." I whispered a little but then a pain came to my head. "Ahh!" I shouted in a low tone. "I have to hurry or else he may hurt everyone including me." I tried to keep my balance as I stumbled to the door. My senses were going out of control.

As I controlled the vision of evil from coming back, I pulled open the door, straightening up and trying to be calm. I marched out of the room with courage and saw my friends sitting in the main room doing nothing. I walked past them, assuming they hadn't noticed me walk out of my room. Kyo stood up. "You're not leaving, not in your condition." he said firmly. I stopped walking and turned around.

My face was hard and stern. "If I stay then we will all die." my voice matched my expression perfectly but, I could not see Kyo back down. His hair was shading his eyes and he seemed angry.

"Then I will come with you." he said. I shook my head. "Let me help you, I need an exercise anyways." he smirked and walked up to me, his face inches from mine. "Please?" he whispered. I turned my head.

"Fine." I whispered. "But don't come crying to me if you get hurt. He may have an army." I then looked at the others. They still had their heads down. I then said to Kyo while pulling out my paintbrush. "Here create armor so you will be protected. Paint on the wall what you think and then step into it. Consider some weapons, you may need them." He took it and went up to an empty wall and painted a suit with armor plating on the shoulders and on the fronts of the legs. When he was done it looked a lot like Rorek, a character from one of my books. He then made a weapon. It was a sword that was large and silvery. The handle was embedded with gold and was in the shape of a jagged edge. He then stepped into the painting, coming out in the outfit he created. I then nodded and we ran out the front door.

As we ran through the forest, I could feel the adrenaline rushing through me. "_Almost there"._ I said to myself. "_Almost there." _I could sense the evil near by and I stopped abruptly, trying to track down the man I was searching for. "No need to look anymore." A dark creepy voice said. I looked around me, searching for the voice that haunted me day and night. "I'm right here." he said and then appeared right in front of me. "Did you think your disguise could fool me?" I shook my head but he then rushed up to me and grabbed me by the chin. "I don't understand why you fight your destiny, Raven. You and I are going to bring the world their savior. A child whose ultimate fate will be to lead during a thousand years of peace-"

I cut him off. "After slaying everyone and save your followers. I will not allow it." I pushed him away and spat on the ground he was once upon.

"One faith will unify the world, Raven." My eyes glowed white with anger. My hands spurred with the dark energy I had locked away. I then raised my arm to him.

"I said that I will not allow it. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthous!" I screamed as the magic shot out of me and plunged Brother Blood to the ground. I then saw Jinx come out of the bushes. I rushed over to Kyo and gave him something from my pouch. I then whispered into his ear. "This should prevent you from transforming if Jinx bumps into you." He drank the potion and attacked Jinx with his sword. But she ducked and used her powers to attack him.

I looked at Blood, knowing Kyo could take care of himself. "Why did you bring her into this?" I scowled as I lit up again.

"I knew you would bring backup." He said and then jumped into the air and kicked me in the face. I fell to the ground. I touched my lip. "Blood" I whispered, looked at my finger that was covered with the red liquid. I then let out some of my evil and my eyes glowed red. My velvet voice was replaced with the dark angered one. "Paran Sic Cortis Rex!" I shouted the spell and my eyes poured out dark magic and my hands, on the ground let the magic flow to Blood. It surrounded him, locking him in a magic embrace.

"Are you insane!?!" Blood screamed out. I laughed evilly.

"Probably." I said and then stood up. "Maybe next time you will have learned your lesson." I said and then flung out my arms. The magic melted down and disappeared, along with Blood. I heard his scream as I teleported to his prison. "And as for you." I said turning to Jinx who was still fighting Kyo. She was wearing down. "Get out of here or else I'll do to you what I did to him." She glared at me and then teleported. I fell onto my knees and pulled my evil back inside. Kyo looked at me. When I looked up I could tell I was normal again because Kyo didn't look as scared. "Let's go home." I said and then walked home with him, hand in hand.


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Ok i know this took forever but i couldnt think of anything! This is the best i got for an ending so deal with it. At least it explains everything! Now go read and enjoy my lovly fans! Oh and if you are itching for a good Twilight/Harry Potter story then read my new story called new powers! thanks for reviewing!

Raven

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this pen! (holds up pen!)

**Chapter 14**

It had been weeks since I defeated Brother Blood. When Kyo and I had first walked into the house, not one person said a word about it and it was finally left at that. I stayed silent for the longest time, somewhat going into a state of depression. I locked myself in my room for hours on end, just meditating, trying to stay calm and seeing if Brother Blood would come back.

I couldn't and didn't want to explain anything about that prophecy but I realize that I would eventually have to explain. Kyo would visit me in my room, alone, where we would just talk. We grew closer in that time. I tried to smile for him but it was hard because inside I was fearful for the return of my enemies.

School was fine. I went threw the days like they were nothing but a mere minute. I passed every class with flying colors and I would help Tohru with her work with Yuki. Tohru seemed to understand me more than anyone else, more than Kyo even. She could tell what I was even thinking sometimes. We would talk on and on for hours. But then the subject of Brother Blood would come up and I would have to shut her out again. I felt bad for doing that often and she eventually learned to not ask about it. I could sense everyone in the house wanted to know and would try to bring it up casually. I only shut them away.

Now it was Christmas. Months since the huge fight with Blood. We were all setting up the tree and everything else. Kyo was complaining about the lights not working and Yuki was just sarcastically fighting with him. Tohru would smile happily and Shigure kept joking around. I only sat on the couch using my telekinesis to help around.

"Oh, Christmas is going to be wonderful this year!" Tohru said excitedly with Momiji jumping up and down beside her. I smiled slightly at their silliness and Hatsuharu laughed beside me as well. I then sighed and thought this might be it.

When everyone was quiet again, I spoke up. "You know, I really have enjoyed living in this house with all of you and I truly appreciate your kindness in letting me live here. I do consider you all my family. So as my family I think you all deserve to know the truth about Brother Blood and I." I paused as they all looked at me. I looked down at my hands and continued to speak. "A long time ago, there was a cult called The Church of Blood. It was founded to worship the demon Trigon the Terrible, my father. Within it was a prophecy called the Bride of Blood. It was a marriage of Brother Blood and I which would bring the world their new savior and 'cleanse the earth'. It would bring the world to worshiping Trigon and killing many people. I did not wish of this to happen at all and it would be horrible. I only didn't wish for you to know because it may give you nightmares and terror of me." I looked up again, seeing the faces of my family.

"Raven, we appreciate you telling us this, but we are not afraid of you. We know you are good and that is that. You're a true friend." Kyo said looking at me with love in his eyes. Everyone nodded at his words. "Now let's finish this tree and damn it will someone help me with these damn lights!" Kyo held up the knotted ball of decorating lights and I chuckled, knowing I was loved by my family.


End file.
